


【mob海鲜组】冬蛰

by fluorine



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine
Summary: 简介：圣殿陷落后Haytham和Shay一起被拍卖掉。预警：从简介就能看出来这是有多垃圾的脏且雷的性幻想，路人第二人称，mob，OOC你能想到的一切，随便写着爽的，最后反而没多少肉……BUG什么的就不要追究了x





	【mob海鲜组】冬蛰

你终于等到了你那还伤得下不了床的导师让你拍下的东西，你坐在第四排边缘的座位上，它们就从你右前方被推上场，你听到在座的人群爆发出阵阵骚动，鼎沸的人声咒骂声赞叹声夹杂着间或几声袖剑弹出的清脆短音，你开始祈祷导师给的经费足够赢过比你想象的多的竞拍者。巨大的铁笼伴着锁链摇晃的哗啦声响来到台子中央，你不用听主办者的介绍，你早就提前知道笼子里面的东西是谁了。  
“我们最后一件拍卖品，”强烈的灯光打在它们身上，你看着它们，下意识的开了鹰眼，“圣殿骑士团北美殖民地分册最高大师Haytham Kenway，以及被称为Kenway的猎犬的叛变者，Shay Cormac，我们在此拍卖杀死他们的权力……”  
被叫到名字让笼子里的两个人影有了反应，Kenway向喊着话的人的方向侧了侧头，你意外的发现即使在如此任人鱼肉的情况下，他依然透出一股矜傲的气质，微微扬起的下巴让本来柔和的五官显得冷漠而疏离。他端坐在笼子中心的位置，腿上靠着的是Shay Cormac，，情况糟糕，可能近乎昏迷，Haytham身上和笼子底部的斑斑血迹大概都是Shay的血，制服他一定费了相当的力气以及不下几十条人命。Haytham在你的鹰眼范围内还是刺眼的血红色，而Shay的光已经弱的几乎看不见了。  
“……请大家注意，这两个人的提供者要求不单卖，因此我们的拍卖价是两人的总价。另外，有个事情虽然有的人可能已经知道了，但为了在场各位的信息公平，我在这里提醒一下，”主持的人在兜帽下露出一个意味深长的笑容，“这两个人都是Omega。”  
“好，现在竞拍开始。”  
他根本不用提醒，你在第四排都闻到了它们上场后空气里扩散的信息素的味道，Omega的甜味儿，你甚至只是个Beta。对，你是个Beta，所以你那Alpha导师才放心的让你来把它们拍回去。看看它们的样子，尤其是那个傲气的Kenway，裹着件花纹繁重的披风，黑色的长发被红色的细绳仔细地束了起来，这毫无意义，你想，它会在Kenway被送到买家手里的一刻就被扯掉，他的头发会被弄乱，会沾满各种液体，那根红绳再不会被用来扎在头发上。即使现在它还好好的打着漂亮的蝴蝶结,你已经意淫出了无数场景，拍卖处死权，说得真好听。你总算明白为什么入场前所有Alpha都被要求吃一些抑制剂，不然不知道会有多少年轻的刺客会对着这两个Omega当场发情。。  
红茶的气息飘在你的口鼻之间，你明白了Kenway强硬的表象下的脆弱，并且这才注意到他的耳根和领巾包裹中露出来一小截脖颈泛着微微的红色，操，你简直要硬起来了，这他妈简直是所有Alpha的性幻想对象。  
起拍价打消了很大一部分人的蠢蠢欲动。他们想什么呢，这可是最高大师和刺客猎手。你听到报价，心里舒了口气，离导师的经费还有一段距离，那个老家伙估计下了重本要他们的命，或者他们的身体。你酌情压着价竞拍，紧张的角逐和别的什么心思让你燥热不已。  
然后，或许是吵闹的人声让Shay从昏迷中醒了过来，他从Haytham身上膝盖上撑起来，努力睁开眼睛看着场内的人群，然后艰难而缓慢地、一只手越过Haytham的腿，支起上半身挡在他面前，做出一副保护的姿态。  
这种下意识的保护让你觉得他可怜又可爱， 你这才分点心观察他的样子，如果不是这么虚弱的话，他贯着长疤的右眼一定是令人不敢直视的存在，但现在他只是只伤痕累累的野生动物而已，不对，是猎犬，狗才这么忠心。你闻到越发浓郁的海盐气息，混着苹果花的甜香，这个Omega也被强制发情了，他的伤让热潮的反应迟了一些但还是来了，和红茶交融在一起彻底点燃看客们的欲望。有人开始无意义的哄抬价格，他们根本拿不出那么多钱，只是想参与争夺Omega的过程，主办者费力地分辨着那些才是真正有可能成为他们主人的人（比如你）；有人叫嚣者污言秽语，用词之骚一听就知道是水手出身；有人暗中释放出来自己的Alpha信息素企图压制这两个Omega，然后很快被四周角落里射出来的昏迷箭击中倒下（你开心的想着又少了几个对手）。Beta和吃了抑制剂的Alpha不会对别人的信息素有反应，但强制发情的Omega就非常难熬了，尤其是那个Shay，他本来就虚弱，发情仿佛耗尽了他最后的生命力，他看起来又要昏过去了，Haytham捂住他的口鼻，他缩在他想保护的人怀里无助的喘息着，几乎连眼睛都睁不开，Haytham表情出现了一丝焦虑的裂痕。  
有意思，你想，这两个Omega绝对有那种不正当的关系，难怪不能单卖，但很难说提供者是出于好心还是恶劣的想让他们能互相看对方受罪的样子。你敲定了最后的竞价，在导师给你的数额之上还多了一小笔钱，如果他不报销的话，你想，你自己垫也没关系，垫了后说不定导师还能分你一杯羹，你真的很想要他们。  
你他妈今晚就要操一个，或者两个。  
你是个男性beta，又不是某些地方残疾，对这两个天生并且被准备好了去挨操的人为什么要怜悯。  
你站起身向场外走去，准备迎接你的战利品。  
“把他们操到死！”  
“他们应该是公有财产才对！”  
“你可以让他们为你生孩子，反正那个Kenway已经给原住民生过一个了。”  
你从未如此被关注过，你胡乱的冲这些提议的人笑着，只想赶快离开以防节外生枝，不过，哇，最后那个主意不错，你拿过羽毛笔在契书上签下自己的名字，这简直是你这辈子写过的最好看的字。  
当天晚上你就在马车上要了Haytham一次，你粗鲁又猴急的脱下他的披风，里面的外套和暗红的衬衫来不及脱就直接撕开，露出一片白皙的肤色，Haytham的手在身后捆着，坐在马车座位上一动不动的任你叼着那对褐粉的乳头又舔又咬，然后分开他的腿，扯下他的皮带和裤腰，裸露出你刚好能把鸡巴塞进去操的一片区域。裤子被褪下来时你摸到了一手透湿的冰凉，红茶的味道浓的发涩。一想到他从被拍卖开始到现在一直含着一屁股水等你你就硬的更厉害了。你连句骚话都来不及讲就握着老二捅进了那个汁水泛滥的小洞里，炙热而湿润的穴肉立刻紧紧的包住了你寄托了所有理智的那个器官，你顿时爽得头皮发麻，Haytham轻轻的哼了一声就咬住了嘴唇，他可真能忍，你带着一路操到他声带的劲头用力抽插，很快如愿异常的听到了泄出来的断断续续的喘息。  
他绷紧的身体被你操的发烫发软，瘫在座位上被你顶弄的微微摇晃。你又凑上去亲他嘴唇，衔着那两片柔软猥琐地摩挲，然后舌头也伸进去，来回搅动他不断躲避的滑嫩舌肉，亲的咂咂作响。你尝到omega嗓子震动着发出压抑不住的呻吟，从他腰部扭动的力度感到比起被操，他更讨厌被你亲吻。他闭上眼睛隔绝你的近在眼前的脸。  
被强制发情的omega高潮来得比你早些，Haytham绵软的身体骤然绷紧，你摁住他挣扎扭动的身体，逆流而上般加快了抽插的频率，一下下用力顶到最深最紧的穴心，挤压你幻想中那个孕育过孩子的肉腔洞口，你好像终于捅破了他的防线，他仰着头发出呜咽一样的声音，体内倾泻出一股甜腻的液体浇在你的老二上，比你不断运动的老二还要滚烫。你堵住那些喷出的滑液，它们憋在甬道里被你捣出咕叽咕叽的响亮水声，Haytham张开了失神的蓝眼睛怔怔的望着你，整个人陷在高潮后空白的余韵里。你在最后一刻紧急拔出了你的鸡巴，精液射在了马车座位上，虽然beta没什么味道，但你还是怕他过于被你糟蹋了。  
下次你会射在他脸上，让他睫毛上都挂满你的精液。你系好裤子，拍了拍Omega的脸后转身下车，没忘了把马车门从外面锁上。  
你去看被你丢给医生的Shay Cormac情况怎么样了，据医生说再晚一点送过来他就没气了，于是你不敢轻易动他，他起码要活着到导师手里。  
结果一开门，眼前的景象让你简直说不出话，刺客那边给你的医生冲着你耸耸肩，把他沾满体液的老二从Shay身体里抽出来，Omega深红的穴肉被翻出来一点，一股浊白从来不及合拢的洞口汩汩流出。Shay看起来确实被妥善地包扎过，此时正昏迷不醒地躺在床上，对医生正在做的事毫无知觉。  
“他发情了，我这是在帮他。”  
你一指Omega腿间可以拿一潭来形容的精液量：“这他妈是几个人在‘帮’他。”  
医生看一看你，说：“他杀了我们很多兄弟。”  
好吧，好吧，好像也没什么需要谴责的。医生看到你不打算追究，转身从箱子里翻出几瓶药剂和几大卷绷带递给你，告诉你接下来的一段时间要怎么换药，注意的话，保住命是没问题的。  
你接过那堆东西点了点头，男人提着箱子离开了。你背对门口瞧着屋子里的Omega，打算给他盖个毯子什么的，然后你听到一声沉闷的声响从门外传来，你下意识地转过身，Haytham的刀光成了你眼睛里最后映着的影子。

-End-


End file.
